Her Past,Was In The Past
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: so sesshomaru has take kagome as his mate,what happens when he knocks her out and then finds out she with child? what will happen when she wakes up...she cant rememeber anything...OH NO! she's in the past and cant rememeber her past!
1. Such Anger

It had been a Long six months, in all his years of living this was the longest 6 months of his life. Fighting with his brother, taking a mate, which was against everything he believed in, fighting with other Lords, watching over his lands and more. But none of that could prepare him for what was to come

Nothing.

Pacing back a forth, his army and allies waiting, his brother, that he hated and hated him was standing outside the door, waiting to fight along side him. Funny how they came to tolerate each other. But it was their father's wish they get along, they knew that by the swords they carried. He didn't doubt that he could kill his brother at anytime and he would if he really had to. It would not bother him in the least. Though at one time he did protect his younger brother. But he didn't let them in joy it to much, telling his brother and his friends that it was his job to kill him and no one would take it from him, if he didn't get to defeat his father he would defeat his younger brother.

"Ahm" Inuyasha said as he stood leaning on the door frame,

"What" Sesshomaru snap,

"Uh are we going to go fight or are you just going to stand there all day"

"Don't be a fool little brother"

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes, he would never understand Sesshomaru and he didn't think he really wanted to.

"Well I'm going" Inuyasha said as he turned on his heel,

"Come on Sango, Miroku" His friends agreed and followed.

Sesshomaru looked out the window, he was not scared, he was glad this fight was coming he was all to ready, his beast wanting out, rage, he was the most powerful demon on earth and he was about to show them all. People and demon's alike feared him, but no one knew he was the most powerful, but they would soon. He took off his fluff and grabbed his red cape and attached it with a gold chain to his armor and walked out the door. He walked fast and his cape flowing behind him

"Sesshomaru wait!" His mate was calling, running to him.

He let off a small growl of annoyance, he didn't need this right now,

"What is it woman"

She stopped and looked at him "Um..well..

"Your trying my nerves woman"

"Don't go"

He looked down at her with hate,

"Do you doubt your lord human?"

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"..I..it's... she could not spit it out. His hand grabbed her by the neck and with a flick of a finger she passed out and he grabbed her before she fell. Her lady in waiting came running up without thinking,

"My lord have you gone mad!" Grabbing the girl from him,

"You dare speak to me that way it will be you last woman!"

"But my Lord what have you done!"

"How dare question this sesshomaru!" he said with all the anger in his mouth,

"But my Lord, please, she is with child! What have you done"

The woman had tears in her eyes, holding the girl in her arms. Those words hit him like a ton of bricks with child, her, his mate with child, his child.

"What" He almost wispered,

"She is with child my Lord"

How could this happen, well he knew how it happen, but he didn't, he knew when she was fertile and when she was not. She was to be his mate yes, but he and planned having a demon woman bare his child, he wanted full demon pups not half breeds.

This woman,was to bare his first child. But wait! He had not smell the child within her!

"Be sure woman if you are wrong you will die"

"Im very sure my Lord...very"

"I do not smell the child"

That's when Kaede appeared "It is because she is a miko" she said to him she nodded at to other women to take the now knocked out girl to her room. Sesshomaru turned to look at kaede,

"I no ye do not like it..but you can not change what has already been done"

Sesshomaru growled.

"Maybe you should try liking each other a little more"

He was getting mad, this old woman telling him what to do.

"Me thinks you need Kagome more than you know"

"Silence yourself woman,you are on dangerous grounds"

Kaede raised a eye brown. With one more hateful look he stormed off to his battle.

"Be wise sesshomaru things may soon change" Kaede spoke to herself, knowing he was long gone and could not hear her. Poor Kagome she had no say in anything that happened, or would happen, she didn't even know...

she was with child, sesshomaru child.


	2. Not Awake

**AN: how sesshomaru and kagome came to me mates will be told later in the story...**

* * *

Women paced back and forth, up and down the halls. All for one woman. Kaede on the other had was not as worried, she assured the women that Kagome and the unborn baby were find. She was guessing that kagome was about 8 weeks pregnant. Sesshomaru and everyone had been gone 3 days already. That was another worry of the Lady's in waiting. Kaede told them no news is good news. Kaede sat beside Kagome as she slept the days away, she still had not awaken.

As the 3 days turned into a week, kaede was becoming worried. Kagome had not had anything to eat other than the solid soup they forced down. 8 days was enough, Kaede was not waiting anymore...

"You there" she called to a messenger,

"Go find your Lord, tell him to come at once, the Lady had not awaken in 8 days"

The man just stood there, his full suit clean and crips, you could tell it had not seen battle.

"Go now, make haste"

And with that the man was off, holding his sword at his side as he did.

It took the man a whole day to find the battle grounds, there were body's and blood everywhere and fighting still going on. The man was almost hit but Inuyasha saved him.

"What are you doing tying to get killed!" Inuyasha yelled then it hit him,

_that's one of sesshomarus messenger...kagome_

"I'm sorry..I'm looking for my Lord"

"He is busy what do you want"

The man told Inuyasha what he was sent for, Inuyasha heart went into his chest.

"Come with me" So the man followed and they found Sesshomaru. To bad he was in the middle of fighting.

"My Lord, my Lord" the man called out,

Sesshomaru looked down at the man with one eye,

"Leave me, I'm busy"

"But my Lord!"

"I said leave me, do you value your life"

The man didn't know what to do so Inuyasha step in,

"Sesshomaru it's Kagome!" He yelled,

Sesshomaru made his last blast killing the evil demon he was fighting at the time and looked to his brother.

"This better be important"

"Its my Lord" The man said look down,

"The lady has not woken up since you left!" He said looking back up,

Sesshomaru found this to be odd, he thought she would just sleep till the next day. Forgetting that she was with child he replied,

"Inuyasha go back and deal with the woman"

Inuyasha was angry, what was wrong with his older brother, nevermind, he already knew!

"Sesshomaru, shes your mate! and she carries your child! I knew you were cold but you still have your honor you ass whole"

What Inuyasha said hit Sesshomaru...

_yes...how could I forget she is with child...even tho it will be a half breed...damn...it will be my first born._

Sesshomaru had had no other choice...he had to go.


	3. Lost Memory?

Sesshomaru finished off a few more low class demons and turned to his brother. "Do not fail me half breed"

"Yeah don't worry about me, ou just take care of my Kagome" Inuyasha spit out. He hated that he lost her to his brother, and even though he had, he still called her his. Sesshomaru growled he might not like her but she was still his!

"Watch your tongue half breed"

Sesshomaru glared at him before taking to the sky. All he knew is the woman better be dying or else! How dare they call him away from battle.

Kaede was becoming most worried. Kagome was almost 3 months pregnant with a demon child. What worried her was the fact that its parents didn't much care for each other. Sure Sesshomaru would tolerate her and Kagome could be in the same room as him but that was it there was no connection between them. When Kaede first heard of Inuyasha losing her to his brother she feared the worst. It had only happened 5 months ago. She now found herself looking down on Kagome sleeping. She wondered how the girl even became pregnant, she didn't think either of them would sleep with the other, well so soon anyway. She only prayed that Sesshomaru didn't force it. She could feel him coming near.

Kagome shot up in bed and screamed. Everyone in the room backed up in fear. Kaede put her hands on Kagome shoulder "Hush child you are fine"

Kagome looked to the woman touching her and backed away and screamed again "What! where am I!" Kagome looked around the room. All these people around her, she did not know them. She fell out the bed with a thump "Oh My child ye must be careful!" Kaede was very worried, what was wrong with the girl?

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to the window. Was she in the hospital? She looked outside and her fear rose "Where, where is the buildings? wheres all the people, the cars! Wheres my mother!"

"Oh no" Kaede feared. It would seem Kagome has lost her memory. Kagome was becoming very upset, this was overwhelming. The door came flying open to reveal a very pisted off looking demon. This was not the time. He came walking in only to be stopped by Kaede "Woman" He was fuming. They told him she was not awake, but he she was, awake. "Calm ye self" Kaede said putting her hands up as if she could hold him back.

"your in my way" He said looking down at her,

In the back ground you could her Kagome cry out, a few maids had grabbed her, tying to calm her but it only made her fear. She pulled against them and went back hard, hitting her back to the wall. Kaede turned around "Child you must calm yourself!"

"Stay back! leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru was a bit confused why was she acting like this? Was it his child? "What is wrong with my mate?" He asked.

"I'm afraid she has no memory"

"What do you mean I have no memory! I have my memory!" Kagome said as she backed away from everyone. "I'm Kagome! I'm 19 years old, I have a mother and a brother" backing away more " I'm single, and very cute if you ask me, what I don't get is where I am!" She yelled.

"Woman, calm yourself!" His voiced scared her even more, she stepped back quick and hit something on the floor, she was about to fall back but with a blink of a eye he was there, catching her. He glared at her, and she looked back at him. She was leaning backwards, his hand at the small of her back "Calm yourself! I will not have you hurting my child because of you human emotions"

His child? She didn't see any child around. "What?" She whispered. Sesshomaru growled. His free hand went to her belly. In all that was going on, he didn't even think to check on the child. With her being a miko, she was covering the child scent and heartbeat. When his hand met her tummy she took in a deep breath. "My son, you bare my son" He told her, he could feel the child inside of her. "No" she whispered, this is not what she remembered. She was pregnant? With a guy? She didn't remember any of this.

"No? He asked, what did she mean no?

"Are you saying you bare anothers child?" He asked, knowing full well she bared his child. "I don't bare any ones child! I cant be pregnant! I'm a pure! I don't even remember you!" She yelled as she stepped away from him. His hand left her belly, but he wanted nothing more than to touch it again, just to fill his child of course.

"Stop this foolishness woman" He told her crossing his arms.

"Who...who are you?"

"I am your mate" He was growing very annoyed.

"My...what?" She was now playing with her fingers, she just wanted to go home, where ever home was.

"He is your husband" The old woman spoke up,

"Husband? But I'm not married, and not to him!" She pointed her finger at the demon Lord in front of her. Sesshomaru raised a eye brow. What was that supposed to mean, not to him?


	4. Not Knowing Is Knowing

Married? Pregnant? What the hell was going on! She heard the man who was supposed to her 'husband' growl. That's when she took note of him.,he had white hair and tats on his face. "What are you?" His eyes were gold., _whats going on?_

Sesshomaru was disgusted, not only was she his mate she was pregnant with his child and now she did not remember him at all. She had the guts to ask him what he was! He would tell her. He grabbed her hard by the arm "I'm your Lord, Lord of the West! I am this Sesshomaru" He told her, she didn't care about all that, she wanted to know what he was, he didn't look human.

"But, you don't look human" She was sick, scared and confused.

Sesshomaru snarled "Woman this Sesshomaru would never be such a vile thing"

_vile? whats that supposed to mean?_

"I am demon" Just then the door burst open.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out, she knew him. Both Sesshomaru and Kaede looked back at Inuyasha, both shocked she knew him. Sesshomaru was upset to say the least. But he was about to become more upset. Kagome pulled her arm away from him and ran to the half breed. She jumped in his arms, and his arms went around her to hold her. He had never seen her more, afraid?

"Oi what did you do to her Sesshomaru" Anger in his voice, it was bad enough that she was pregnant but she was also his brothers mate and he hated it, and all because he had been rash.

"I have done nothing half breed now release my mate"

"Stop saying that!" The girl cried from his arms. Inuyasha looked down "Kagome?"

Her eyes met his "Inuyasha where am I, where are all the cars and building?"

Inuyasha looked back up to Kaede "It would seem she has lost her memory of our time"

"No, not all of her memory" Sesshomaru spoke, crossing his arms. He was beyond mad that she remember his weak half brother and didn't remember him, her mate, the father of the child in her womb, the child he gave her.

"Kagome you don't remember anything?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her face.

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
_

"I remember you" She said sweetly. Inuyasha felt hurt, she spoke those word as if she loved him and in truth he knew she did, well she had loved him in that way once, but now she said it as if she ment it now, as if she never stopped loving him in that way, but it didn't matter she was his brothers now.

Sesshomaru had, had enough, so he didn't care about her but damn it he had his pride and right now it was being squashed. He grabbed his mate from his brothers hold "Leave us half breed!" He yelled, this was his mate and he would deal with her "Sesshomaru!" Now was not the time for this.

"I said leave!" He yelled holding the small woman at his side. "Come child" Kaede said as she tried to pull Inuyasha away. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back at her, he was trying to tell her something she could see it in his eyes, stay calm is what she felt he was saying.

Inuyasha and the old woman left the room, leaving her to her, mate.

"You will rest now woman"

She once again she removed herself from his hold "I want to go home!"

"You are home" He stated calmly "No I don't know where I am, I want my family"

He glared at her he was her family and she, she was his only family, her and that child in her womb. The child, he had yet to feel his son since she started yelling. He grabbed her once again and pulled her to him. "I am your family" He told her in a dark cold voice and his hand made it way to her tummy. She was not even showing yet. He hated that her miko power covered the scent of his pup, but no matter he would feel it.

"What..what are you doing?"

"Quite woman"

Sesshoamru closed his eyes, he was trying to find it,his son. He moved his hand around and it stop right under her belly button. It was faint but he was there,his son, his first born. He opened his eye and looked at her "What" she asked.

"He is weak" He told her calmly.

"I'm not pregnant" She told him in a whisper.

He took his other hand and grabbed hers,he brought it so that it was rest on her tummy, where his hand had been and then he placed his hand on top of hers. "What-

"Be silence woman!" He demanded did she not want to feel the life inside her or what?

He once again closed his eye and she soon did the same, and there it was. He was drawing forth his power his hand on hers so she could feel her son, their son. Kagome gasp and her eyes snapped open. She could feel it, a small life form a weak small life form, inside her! Her baby, .his baby, he did not lie, she was with child but his?

A tear fell down her face, she was pregnant with a baby she didn't rememeber making, she was mated to male she knew she didn't love, mated to a male she knew didn't love her, he told her so earlier, but her? Did she love him, she didn't know, she could not rememeber, she could not remember anything, just Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" she whispered. Sesshomaru tore his hand away from her and his eye went red. How dare she!This was kinda a intimate moment and he was not intimate person. "You will not speak that half breeds name to me woman I am your alfa!" With that he slammed his lips on hera, she tired to fight it, this was all so weird. But he stepped closer and pulled her to him making her lips heavy on his, he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in shock and he let his tongue meet hers all over again.

He did it out of anger. He was supposed to be only male on her mind. He was her mate, she belong to him. He did it thinking maybe she would remember the night they made that child. Even though she was kissing him back she was whimpering, he tore his lips away from her. _damn her!_

She looked at him confused and her hand went to her belly, she didn't even realise she did it. He looked down at where her hand rest "Is that why?" He asked, forgetting she didn't remember anything. "Is that why what?" She asked back,

"Is that why you didn't want me to go?" Talking about the day he left for battle, the day he put her to sleep. Was she just trying to tell him she was pregnant with his child? He wanted to know.

"I I don't know, I don't know anything" She said as she started to cry.

_Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..._

He went after the woman who had told him that she was pregnant. He found her with the other maids, they all froze upon seeing him. "Tell me woman" He said with haste. He wanted to know why she tried to stop him that day.

"I'm sorry my Lord?" The woman feared.

"Tell me, did the woman wish to tell me of the child?" She knew what he was talking about...

"N...no my Lord"

No? Why would the woman not want to tell him? He knew it was his but did she? Had she been unfaithful? "Explain" He demanded of the woman.

"Oh, but my Lord she did not know of the child" The woman told him sweetly, she felt bad for him. This was a sad day, the all knew what happened. The maid and everyone in the castle was happy to hear that their Lady was with child but everything else made them sad, they were afraid she would leave them to bare their Lord alone. She didn't know and he didn't know? This was most unsettling. "What then" He knew she wanted to say something to him that day but what., what was it? The woman backed away "I'm afraid I do not know my Lord"

"Lie" he yelled, he knew they of all people would know. A girl behind the older woman coughed, her cheeks blushing a bit. Sesshomaru moved the older woman out of his way and he stood over the younger maid. "You know, you will tell this Sesshomaru at once" His voice calm and cold.

"My Lord" The girl bit her bottom lip "She wanted to tell you that- Sesshomaru moved his eyes from the girl to the other maid who were hugged together and whimpering, as if they were trying to tell the girl not to say it. He looked back and the girl "that, she loved you"


	5. Confused

Loved him? How was that even possible? He hated her, was mean to her, said hurtful things to her, yet, they did have their night of passion. The young maid stood there watching her Lord daze off into thought.

She looked down, waiting for him to move or say something, having him so close made her uneasy for many reason.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes back at her "How do you know this" He demaded,

"She, she told me my Lord, she said she herself didn't understand it, but that she loved you"

How could that be, she had only been with him two months! Stupid human's and their human emotions, yet, he wondered, but now, now she didn't even remember him.

"I will take my leave" He twirled around, ready to go back into battle, thought he would not make it there. As soon as he left the room he was in he saw her leaving the room she had been in, Keade behind her begging her not to go.

"Kagome, ye must not leave!"

"I have to, I don't belong here, and Im not married to that, that, whatever he is!" She said, back turned, not knowing he was behind her, "I mean come on, have you seen that guy!"

Even thought he was a ass times two, he was beautiful times three, even she could not deny it "Why on earth would a guy like him wanna be with a girl like me! Better yet why on earth would he wanna have a baby-

She turned around only to come face to face with him "With me" Her finger she was pointing fell,

"Why indeed miko"

"Miko?"

This was going to take forever to get used to, she didn't know she was a miko, Sesshomaru turned to Kaede "How long will this foolishness last"

"I do not know" Foolishness?

"Uh, hello" Kagome waved her hand infront of his face, he turned back to her and grabbed her hand,

"Do not woman"

"Look, I can tell you don't wanna be married to me, so why dont we act like there never happened ok?"

"Mated" He stated still holding her hand,

"What?" She asked,

"I am a demon, we mate"

"Ok" She said slow "So why dont we act like we never, uh, mated?"

He growled at her "Foolish human, once mated it can not be undone"

She rose a eyebrow, confused "I don't understand"

Kaede sighned "Kagome child, ye must trust us, please, Im sure you will remember soon, as you still remember Inuyasha"

She looked at the old woman, and slipt her hand away from the demon infront of her,

"Ye are not from this time, ye are in the past, which is why your family nor you friends are here"

That just confused her more "Past"

Kaede sighed "Child instead of trying to wrap your mind around it, why not enjoy and rest, it will come to you sooner or later"

"Fine, but im not staying here" She then looked at Sesshomaru "And im not staying anywhere near him" She backed away.

"You have no choice woman, you carry my child within your womb"

Kagome blush and turned from him "By Kami how did that happen!" She didn't mean to say it out loud, and she did wisper. Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow, he knew she lost her memory but to that point?

"Perhaps your mate should remind you how that happened" Using this to his advatage,

Kagome whiped around, her cheeks red "What!" She spoke quick "Your kidding right?"

"If you do not understand"

"I know how babys are made!" She told him quick, getting his words, "What I dont understand is how you, how I, how- ugh, she just didn't get it, it seemed to her that he hated her, so why sleep with her?

"Wait" She put her hand up, "Where we mated before or after the baby?"

He looked at her not getting how they got to this point, "I marked you my mate that night miko"

That told her nothing "Ok so the night we got married, er mated I got pregnate?"

"So it would seem"

Everyone had cleared the hall, it was just them left.

"Why would you mate me?"

He wondered if he should tell her the truth or not, or how he should word it,

"Why ask miko?"

She blushed again "Well, its just, you dont seem to like me a whole lot" She looked down,

"I talorate you"

She snapped her eyes back at him "Then why would you mate me you idiot!"

That angred him and she grabbed her arm "You will do well not to speak to me in such a manner!"

"Any why not!" She snapped back, oh how he did love her temper,

"I am a Lord!"

"I don't even know what that is!" She yelled back pulling against him,

"A prince woman, Im a prince!"

Kagome stopped jerking, again blushing "I'm married to prince?"

What was it about human's and the word prince?

"Does, that make me a Princess?"

"A Lady"

Her, a Princess? It seemed like a fairtale. She looked back at him again, calmer "You still have not told me why"

"It does not matter, you are mine and nothing will change that" He snapped,

"Yours" She wispered,

This was a lot to take in, she knew mostly because of her memorie "How, how do I feel about you?"

He looked away "I am unsure of how you felt of me"

"So was this some type of arranged mating"

He looked at her, he could say that, it was not a lie "You could say that miko"

"Why do you call me that"

This was getting old, he didn't like being questioned,

"Enough, you will return to our room and I will return to battle"

He began to walk past her "Wait" She called, he stopped,

"Don't go"

It was like last time, he looked back at her "Why not"

She bit her lip "I don't know, I, I just want you to stay with me, your supposed to be my mate right?"

"Indeed"

" I'm confused right now, but maybe of your around, maybe if we did something like we have done it will jog my memorie"

Sesshomaru could feel himself moving back to her, she had no idea what she was saying to him, there was only a few things they did together and it all came down to fucking.

"Miko, you know not what you say"

She looked confused "Hu?"

"You wish to do things that we have done"

"Well, yeah, I have forgot somethings but I do recall that when people lose memory its best to revist or redo steps that lead up to the time or memory lose"

He wanted to smirk, perhaps the first time of the second time would be even better, either way, he would get to feel pleasure.

"Very well, miko, we will do as you wish"

She smiled, but he had a feeling she would not be doing that for long, but what he thought she would do and what was about to happen, where two VERY different things.


	6. Two Choices

He dragged her out into the cold night "Sesshomaru-

"Lord" He corrected,

"Where are you taking me?"

"You wish to redo things and I am on a short time limit woman"

It was a bit cold and goosebumps formed on her skin. He dragged her down a stone path into a tiny garden surrounded by cherry blossom trees, it was out of sight from anyone not inside the garden. He slowed his pace and walked her to a clear large pond, kio fish swam happy and free. He stood her in front of it and he stood behind her in all his glory and armor. She looked at the pond as the moon hit it, she watched the fish swim, and for some reason, she wanted to cry.

"How do you feel miko"

"I, I feel like crying"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in a deep breath smelling her. This was the first place he found her after Inuyasha lost her to him. He had brought her back to his castle and she had went missing, he had found her here, standing, watching the kio fish under the moon light.

Kagome closed her eyes, this place felt close, like she knew it, but she didn't.

"It was here miko that you accepted your fate" His golden eyes opened.

Kagome opened her eyes and watched the happy fish. Soon she felt his clawed hand move her hair to the side, goosebumps graced her skin. "It was here" He whispered as his claw touched her mating mark "That I bit you, do you not recall"

She took in a deep breath "No"

She felt the heat of his face near her check and she sucked in air and felt a clinch in her bottom half when lips met with her neck. She closed her eyes and tried hard not to moan, it was then she saw a flash back,

She recalled the moon, the fish, she saw herself cry out in pain, but then in pleasure, she saw his hand slip around he midsection, she saw his other one cut the front of her top. Kagome's eyes snapped open, her heart was beating fast and he removed his lips from her neck. She was becoming aroused, he could smell it.

"I, I can recall, some of it"

"I recall all of it, and you miko where not as pleased or heated the first time"

Her cheeks turned pink "Heated?"

"I can smell your want"

She turned and pushed him, well, tried anyway "Don't say such things!"

"Do you wish for me to remind you, or not miko"

She turned, he was on fire, and she was feeling her need, but, she just woke up, she was just thrown into this. Everyone says she married to him, that she is pregnant, but still.

"I, I, I'm not ready, I need to think"

That changed his mood "Very well, then I am not needed, I will return to battle"

"Wait"

"Woman, you try me, this is the third time you have called me to stop with no real reason"

"What if you die?"

He narrowed his eyes "I am not so weak as to die"

She bit her lip, he came closer and grabbed her chin "You have two choices, I stay and show you, or I leave"

She blushed even more, he was basically telling her to pick between sex and no sex.

"What, what do you want?"

That threw him off, she had never asked what he wanted, they had always just done it but now he was the one that had to decide. Truth be told, he wanted to rut, there was nothing better than going into battle freshly fucked. He smirked darkly and pulled her closer by her chin and his lips came crashing down on hers, she moaned with pleasure.

Kagome broke the kiss and stepped back, putting her hands out to stop him

"No, I, I can't "

He growled,

"I mean, I just don't understand, I wake up, and I'm married and pregnant and you're at war and the only thing I know is, is, Inuyasha, I want to remember, at least, I think I do, or do I? Do I want to remember?"

it was a wise question,

"perhaps, perhaps not"

"can't you just tell me?"

"I do not have time for talk woman"

She turned away "I have a feeling that, I don't wont to know, but I'm going to have to know, right"

"I must go" he told her,

"Before you go tell me, do we, do we love each other?"

It was a question he was hoping to avoid, but he eyed her "No, our mating was, not of either of our terms"

She didn't seem shocked, or hurt "I see, we'll, be safe then" was her sending off words to him. She turned just in time to see him vanish, she sighed, her past was in the past and she could not recall any of it.


End file.
